Integrated circuit dies include active circuit elements, such as transistors. The active circuit elements must sometimes be connected to passive circuit elements such as inductors, capacitors and resistors in order to perform desired operations. Inductors and other passive circuit elements are usually provided as separate discrete components that are connected to an integrated circuit die, rather than being formed as part of the die itself.